


【扉泉r18】铁之剑

by y458879



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y458879/pseuds/y458879





	【扉泉r18】铁之剑

铃声急促且短暂。

晨间薄弱的光毫无生机的映在宇智波泉奈脸上，他握着听筒站在党旗前，有些走神。

「早上好，宇智波中尉。」

低沉而浑厚的声音让他马上知道了是谁，对方语气相当温和，年轻的军人慢慢低下头来，心事重重。

「千手上校。」

「中尉，你的通行证早上出门忘记带了，我帮你带过来了，到我的办公室来。」

听筒那头鸦雀无声，没有得到回应的千手扉间并没有感到任何不适，他寻思，这种态度也是理所当然。

「大声说话，中尉。」

「……是，上校。」

泉奈挂断电话时，广播里已经开始徐徐宣读元首的指示，他望向窗外，看着远远升起的红色旗帜，在户外朝阳里反射得更加鲜明耀眼。

这时，他感到自己完全变成了化石。不论是旗帜还是意志，这种毫无实感的东西都与他无关。

…他没有自由，没有解放。

 

＊

 

千手扉间等待着，什么都不想干。一面倾听广播里的伟大意志一面把玩金灿灿的纪念章，他在上军校时喜欢阅读有关历史上暴君的书，倘使自己是个暴君，他该怎样将欲望和残暴正当化，或是将地狱搬来人世看众人如何煎熬。

这些散发着腐朽的事实与他并不相干，可不知怎么，他总觉得这与自己有关。

「上校先生。」

泉奈叩门而入，站在距他近一米的地方，扉间看看表，至多过去了五分钟，两人久久相望都纹丝未动。

「过来……我说过来，宇智波中尉。」

他直勾勾看着泉奈的脸，在暖黄的白炽灯下，他的表情非常坚定，那是张写满强烈拒绝感的脸，扉间认为那是拒绝世界的脸，他只要稍动眼睛或是嘴，以此为号的世界就会土崩瓦解。

作为男人，他那张白净的脸显得过于温和，事如春梦了无痕，这张脸一夜之间竟会判若两人，可他不得不承认自己被这种美所吸引。

对方上前一步，这时，扉间站起身来，扬手狠狠打了他一个耳光，那张白净的脸肉眼可见的迅速红肿起来，可他一时还未有所反应，便被推倒在办公桌上。

「千手上校，我九点钟还有一个集会。」

「那又怎样？」扉间以缺乏一切情感的声音说道。

以往被扉间一丝不苟整齐堆放着的文件，此刻散乱的掉落在地上。白皙的皮肤浮现出斑驳掌痕，可这幅面孔好像天生对任何事都毫不在乎，对扉间而言，却无可置疑的勾起了他卑鄙的欲望。

他咬着泉奈的耳朵说明。

「……我想听你呻吟，你不会拒绝我吧？」

这时候，那张美丽的脸突然变形了，脸色刷白，嘴唇抿成一线。尽管竭力忍着，泉奈还是控制不住身体颤抖，仅仅如此，他就已觉羞愧难当了。泉奈空出手来，在身上反复摸索，扉间像看穿他心思似的擒住他的手腕向上一挥，接着，就甩出了一件银色的冰冷物什——勃朗宁手枪。

泉奈挣扎着企图伸出另一只手夺回手枪，扉间却先他一步将其掌握在自己手里，毫不犹豫地扣开保险，抵在他的下颌骨上。

泉奈屏住气息，他全身筋肉都僵硬了起来。扉间似乎很乐见于他这幅凄惨的样子，甚至用枪轻浮地顶了顶他的下颌。

「你还想继续戏侮我吗？上校。」

扉间没有说话，就这么缄默着打量委身于他的人，嘴角浮出一丝笑意，但绝非嘲弄。他用枪胁迫着泉奈，另一只手伸向他的颈口。

然而，泉奈却再次背叛了他，横手与他争夺起来。仓皇间不知是谁开了一枪，打碎了灯泡，玻璃残片像星火似的从天而降，屋内照不到阳光顿时一片昏暗。

突如其来的昏暗，让扉间顿觉焦灼起来，他用力一甩，把勃朗宁手枪抛到桌下，从衣袋里摸出手铐锁住那双不安分的手，泉奈拼命挣扎，金属间碰撞的声音相当嘈杂刺耳。

「放开我！……」

接着，他只觉得脸上热辣辣的，扉间打了他第二个耳光。趁泉奈失去力气的空档，扉间低头吻上了他丰润的唇，轻而易举的侵入唇关，追逐着软舌绞缠吸吮，一个近乎撕咬的亲吻。

泉奈心如擂鼓，被吻得差点忘记呼吸，男人细细舔舐过他的齿列，两人的口涎汇成一处，顺着嘴角淌下。扉间对挑逗泉奈的技巧了如指掌，他利索地解开泉奈的制服皮带，将裤子剥下。略带薄茧的手掌游曳在敏感的大腿内侧，他太熟悉这身体了，不论触感亦或是温度。

广播里讲述到像是掌权者谄媚的东西，语气激昂与意志无关。然后，扉间将泉奈翻过身来趴在桌上。泉奈一抬头就看到挂在墙上的党旗，那是辉煌夺目的，金灿灿的，只需谁肉眼看见就会感到自豪的东西。泉奈怔怔看着，觉得胸口发闷都快吐出来了。

…受人轻贱，受人侮辱，都不比这让他伤心。

扉间微微挑动眉头，他将泉奈的制服都推到腰上，露出精瘦紧实的腰肢，然后从背线抚摸至臀缝，伸手掰开肉臀，仔细端详着怯生生的穴口，一闭一阖像会勾引人似的。泉奈瞥紧眉毛，夹着悲愤，死死将呜咽抑在咽喉深处。

但扉间反而对他这种漠不关心的反应感到兴奋，骈指摩挲徐徐翕动的洞口，顺着会阴处向前一滑，揉上垂在腿间的肉茎，粗糙的枪茧在敏感的表面周转，磨得泉奈又疼又爽。届时，泉奈连眼睛里都蒙上一层潋滟的水雾，可他还是忍着不敢出声。

见此，扉间压低身势，俯耳过去呢喃道：「怎么那么湿？」

富有磁性又低沉的声音撩拨得泉奈一阵轻颤，让他倒吸了凉气，那肉茎在扉间手里渐渐抬起了头，汩汩淌着透明腺液，在手里往复搓揉茎身顶端的伞盖体，手指动作时发出的水声，听得泉奈直觉得自己有多下贱，他闭上眼睛，不着痕迹地从眼角溢出一颗细小的泪珠。

「扉，扉间……」

旖旎的快感几近将泉奈与理智隔断，他开始气喘吁吁的趴在桌上，难耐的扭动腰身夹紧双腿也避无可避。扉间吻了吻他的脖颈，隔着制服埋进他颈间。

「我教过你怎么说。」扉间冷冷道。

泉奈咬紧嘴唇，他觉得自己与路旁弃尸毫无二致，受人蹂躏还像个哑巴似的，不能言语。随即，扉间顺着一条暧昧的褶皱，探入泉奈的销魂窟内，那窄小的穴口紧跟着吸附住他的指尖，惹得泉奈腰间发软，频频泛酸。只是他还不知道，扉间携着一粒药珠，悄无声息地放进了他身体里。

泉奈呼吸愈发粗重，一下一下打在桌面上。

食指左右扭动，往里头又侵进一寸，湿湿滑滑，每一条褶皱都紧紧吸住扉间的手指，他坏心眼的往里深顶，泉奈紧绷的身体随之一颤，只要一动，全身各处都似火烧一样难当，被入侵的后穴更是恨不得拿个东西进去好好捅捅。他脑内电光一闪，万一他坚持不住，在这党旗与元首的演讲下展示自己的丑陋的话——耻辱就会像一堆冷灰一样变成荣誉坟墓。

可若无人见证这种不会和外界产生任何联系的肮脏之心，它看似年轻英雄的遗物，实则毫无意义。不管泉奈怎么想，眼泪还是止不住的流下。

呼哧呼哧的喘息声在耳边响起，倔强又可怜的模样，看得扉间血脉偾张，撤出手指，复又抚上饱满圆润的臀肉，他对自己会情不自禁陷入可耻之事甚为不满，支配自己的并非全是对体肤之亲的渴念，倒不如说是一种更加卑鄙的欲望。

想侮辱这个人，想看这个人绝望而无法自持的样子。

五指用力陷入臀肉，隔着裤子恶意的在大腿根部摩擦，泉奈神色羞愤地挣了挣身子，换得扉间一掌打在他挺翘的臀上。与此同时，有什么热烫的骇人物什，也抵在了臀缝处。

「扉间！你不能这样对我……！」泉奈崩溃大喊。

扉间仍然一成不变地保持着刻板严肃的面容，情欲却已占据了他的红眸。他压住泉奈挣扎的身体，粗硬而微微弯曲的楔子硬生生挤入淅淅沥沥的穴口，将内部撑至极限，泉奈仰着头无声呻吟，满面薄红。堪堪没入头部，便没有再动了，然而体内涌出强烈的渴望不容泉奈忽视，说不出的受用。

…我怎么了？

忽然，扉间猛地一个挺腰，动作粗暴而剧烈，肉体相撞发出了极响的一声，整根没入。泉奈疼得脸色煞白，闷哼一声像只被踩脚的猫，不住的摇晃脑袋。埋在体内的粗实性器不紧不慢地搅动，待他稍微适应又生生往上一蹿，往复数次，次次都往那最为欢愉，最为刺激的点上碾压。

被情欲折磨得眼花目眩，精致的面孔半敛双眸，崩溃得流下一串泪水。扉间从背后捏住他的下颚，迫使他面朝犹如旭日般夺目的党旗。

「给我笑！」他命令道。

泉奈咬紧牙关，不过怎么挣扎都无法脱离他的桎梏，他从未如此恨他。扉间见泉奈默不作声，握着他的腰肢一次又一次将贯穿绵软的后穴，甚至再次抬手打在屁股肉上。

「看着它笑！」他再次命令。

「那你还不如现在就把我掐死！」

泉奈一口回绝，声音清晰坚定。垂目看着这个凄惨的男人，扉间气愤得不住抖动嘴唇，他一手松开捏住泉奈的手，压在他身上，顺势咬住泉奈的后颈。这动静，好似被放大了好几倍。泉奈闭上眼睛，发出一声叹息般的低吟。

太无聊了，这样就太无聊了。

扉间索性将抛开引以为傲的理性，原本充斥情欲的双眸暗了下来，肉棒深深嵌入饱满的臀肉间，不留余地地快速抽插起来。茎身上茎脉勃勃跳动着，那穴肉不受泉奈控制，如饥似渴地纠缠着扉间。也不知是否被情欲熏得失了神智，竟也一心希望他能再快些，再激烈些。

扉间的喘息声也越来越重，甚至用手指挤入被研磨得殷红的穴口，将其撑得更开，泉奈竟鬼使神差，受不到一丝疼痛。

「我们必须贯彻残酷，直至死亡。」广播演讲已达到了最高潮部分，然而陷入情沼的两人全然忘却，无暇顾及。

随着一声拔高的尖叫，颤悠悠垂在腿间的肉茎稀稀拉拉射出一串黏腻液体，溅在扉间那张执行飞机任务一百次的嘉奖电报上。扉间将汗涔涔的泉奈抱起来，面朝自己，一同坐到法兰绒椅子上。再次，由下至上彻底贯穿他的销魂窟。

再看泉奈，已是泪水涟涟，两眼无神，一副丢了魂魄的样子。扉间深吸一口气，吻上他的眼角。伴着同样的节奏，快速挺跨，撞得泉奈直觉得自己是不是就要坏掉了，这时，痛觉却悄无声息地如蛇蔓延上来，痛得他话不成句。

「啊……停……停下来……」

食髓知味的扉间不可能在这时停下，他紧紧抱住泉奈，将他圈在怀里，像哄骗幼兽般抚弄他的背心，下身却与此截然相反的粗暴动作着。泉奈浑身痉挛，崩溃地倚在他身上，认命地闭上眼睛。

几番抽插，扉间终是在数十下后，将热液尽数浇灌给脆弱的内壁，泉奈发出一声好像春日里的猫吟，又甜又酥，连他自己都不敢相信。

……

所谓事件，就是会在某个时间里从记忆中消失，无迹可寻。泉奈攀登上白色木架重重叠叠的台阶，台下是狂热的市民，疯狂的舞动手臂。

「用帝国的剑为帝国犁取土地，我们只用武器保卫和平。」语言流畅与意志无关。

扉间在人群里远远看着他，他又变成了另一个人，既不拒绝世界，也不接受世界。方才他的不过是屈身于爱欲的秩序，为此失身。


End file.
